Revenge and forgiveness
by kurama4ever
Summary: Yuuki a dhampire hunts her own kind trying to find her father she never knew and kill him. Vampire hunter Zero who is a vampire as well hunts his own kind to take revenge on the vampire who tuirned him and ruined his life. What will happen when the two meet and realize they are after the same vampire and they dont know it? Zero Yuuki pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuuki walked down the street and scanned the darkened road and alleyways. She could smell the scent of blood and lots of it in the air as well as hear the scrambling of quick feet. Usually that meant one thing, that there was a vampire/s and a fresh kill nearby. She followed the smell of blood and was led to an alley way. She could see a body of a homeless man lying limp and kneeling down she could see he was dead. They had drained him completely dry. She noticed 3 sets of puncture marks and sighed. There were multiple vampires which meant she would have to track them all. Getting up she looked around for footprints or signs of where they might have gone. She stopped and listened and she pinpointed the direction. Putting her sword away and pulling out her mini bow she strapped it to her arm loading a few arrows into it. She looked around for a ladder and found it against the building.

"Just great this leads to apartments windows."

She hated to involve anyone in her work. It was something she didn't have time for. Especially those who couldn't defend themselves. Yuuki climbed past the windows and saw nothing was amiss. She sighed in relief. She hated to admit it but she had a soft spot for normal humans and it sometimes got her in bad places. Reaching the top she jumped off the ladder onto the roof top and looked around. She could see where the vampires had used the roof to get away. She listened for any sounds and heard shuffling and running to her right and scratching against the building side. She realized then they running around her trying to ambush her. She readied her bow and walked towards the edge and looked down. She jumped back and shot an arrow as a vampire leaped off the building at her. Cursing she realized she missed and got ready to aim again. Looking around she looked for signs of the vampire listening for sounds around her. She heard something swishing through the air and dropped to her knees and spun around. One stood behind her and had thrown a small sword at her. She shot an arrow and hit the vampire in the shoulder as he jumped into the air. He dropped to the roof and screamed. He wouldn't get up soon that arrow was laced with holy water and garlic. Yuuki heard something running behind her and she swung around and to see one charging her. Reacting quickly she got her sword out and jumped to the side and swung beheading the vampire. She listened and heard the last vampire jump off the building. Cursing she followed and jumped off the building landing on her feet on the street. Yuuki could hear the vampire running and she looked around. She saw the outline of a figure leaning against the side of a building and approached the figure.

"Step out and show yourself."

Yuuki waited and a figure stepped out but it wasn't the vampire she had been chasing it was another one. She raised her arm and aimed the bow but the vampire didn't move.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I'm not your enemy. Who are you?"

Yuuki looked at the stranger suspiciously and walked past him to look behind him. There laid the dead body of the vampire she had been chasing. Looking back to him she looked at him not sure what to think.

"Who are you vampire? Why did you kill your own kind?"

"My name is Zero and I kill my own kind because I am a hunter."

Yuuki dropped her arm but was on her guard.

"My name is Yuuki."

Yuuki turned away and headed back to interrogate the vampire still alive. Maybe he knew where the elders were hiding. Zero watched her walk away and wondered what she was. She obviously wasn't human. He could tell by her aura but she also wasn't full vampire. Was it possible she was the danphir (?) everyone had talked about for hundreds of years? Slipping into the shadows he left to do some research.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuuki walked into Cross headquarters tired and angry. She hadn't found him yet! Sighing she walked upstairs and to the room she used. She had been working with but not for Cross for some time now. They had promised to help her find her father and kill him. She had never seen him only knew what his signature move/ talent was. Putting down her weapons she laid down on the bed. She would give a report of the nights work to Kaien Cross, her boss and fellow fighter, later. Shutting her eyes she fell onto the bed and went to sleep. She knew she needed blood and was overdoing it but she refused to take any unless it was life and death.

-At Zero's place-

Zero looked out his apartment window and thought. He couldn't figure out what that girl Yuuki was. She neither had the scent of a human or a vampire. He had heard of dhampire but never seen one. He didn't think anymore existed. He needed to go see Toga. Grabbing his keys he drove to Toga's and parked his car. Getting out he walked to the front door and knocked. He would have to make it quick it would be sunrise soon.

"What do you want?"

Zero had to smile at toga. He came off as a hard ass but he was the opposite when it came to helping others.

"I need to ask you about a dhampire."

Toga's eye brows shot up and he moved to let him in.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I was out hunting and trying to find clues to Kaname's location. I came across this girl who had short hair and brown eyes and I thought she was a human. She wasn't I soon found out when she moved and fought. She moved too fast for a human and her strength surpassed that of humans as well. She fought and killed 3 at once. Her scent was neither vampire nor human. It was like a mix of both. She moved as if she had years and years of training. She said her name was Yuuki."

Toga went and got a book of known dhampires. He looked at a page and flipped through stopping in his tracks. She wasn't in here. That meant she had been spawned by a noble elder most likely male.

"Did you see where she went?"

"No but I did see she had a birthmark on her neck. It wasn't bite marks. I had never seen this mark before."

"Well it could be a very old noble elder's family line. If so we need to find her and see."

Zero nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I need to get going it will be sun rise time soon."

Walking to the door he turned to look at Toga who had sat down and was in deep thought.

"Call me when you find something out. I will look out for her."

Toga looked up and nodded. Zero drove home with thoughts on his mind so scattered he couldn't keep them all together. Pulling in his parking garage he parked his car and headed to his apartment. Closing all the blinds and curtains he laid down to sleep. He dreamed of yuuki, the dhamphire, and wondered in his sleep what her story was and if she was after the same person he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuuki awoke stiff and hungry. Looking at the clock she realized she had slept through the day. Moving she groaned and looked to see she had a bruise on her stomach. She must be weaker than she thought. Sighing she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge she pulled out some raw and bloody steak and cut it up and ate it. She thought about the vampire who had talked to her last night and how she sensed he was not one of the brutal kinds. She thought she recognized him but she couldn't be sure. Finishing her quick meal she headed to Cross's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Yuuki opened the door and walked in. His office was always amazing to her. It had books everywhere and antique wood and was simply beautiful. It reminded her of the old days before things went bad and people treasured what they had.

"I came in to brief you on last night."

"Ok sit down and take a load off then."

"I had a normal night until this guy showed up. I killed a couple bottom feeders. I had one run and went after him. I was on the roof and jumped down to the street. There was a silver hair colored guy about 6 foot tall lean and buff. He was a vampire but he didn't attack me. He had the other vampire that ran dead already. I thought it was odd he killed his own kind. I said so and he said he was nothing like them. Asked who I was and I told him my first name but nothing more. He asked me what I was and I walked away without answering him."

Cross looked at her and pondered what she had said. A vampire attacking its own kind and not her?

"Was he made or was he born a vampire?"

Yuuki thought about it and pondered. She hadn't really noticed but she didn't remember getting any noble auras or sensing noble blood.

" I would say he was made. From what he said he wants to kill the one who made him and avenge his pain."

" Hmmm ok well keep an eye out. If you see him again I would advise finding out who he is and what his plan is. We need to know what he is up to. This is certainly strange to hear. Did you find any more clues on where Kaname is hiding out?"

Yuuki looked down at her hands and balled them into fists.

" No. I'm going out tonight. I will let you know If I find anything out."

" ok be safe"

With that yuuki walked out shutting the door behind her.

-zero's place-

Zero woke up and stretched. He had quite an interesting night of dreams and was more curious than ever about this dhampire yuuki. Getting up and dressed he walked over to his fridge and got out some blood. Checking his phone and having his dinner he thought out his plan for the night. He could go looking for her and get answers first hand. He needed to find out more on Kaname anyway so he could do both. Deciding he would go hunting he finished his blood and grabbed his weapons.

Hour later

Yuuki prowled the warehouse area in search of some bottom feeders to question. She had been searching warehouses and so far she had gotten very little besides the elders were in town using a warehouse to conduct business to be conspicuous. So far all the places she had checked had been empty. She didn't think they would be near the port as vampires weren't the biggest fans of large bodies of water. Water tended to make them stiff and burn them if it's pure enough. Yuuki stopped and turned as she heard scuffling of feet. Pulling out her sword she waited for them to round the corner.

Zero chased the vampires down the alley out of a warehouse. He had caught them dragging a helpless woman and child in and decided to step in and ruin their party. He had killed 2 but he was still chasing 3. He rounded the corner and stopped to see Yuuki from last night standing over one and asking him questions. Is ears perked up when she said a certain name: Kaname. Yuuki continued to question him and getting no answers cut his head off. Seeing the other one crawling away she began to move but jumped back as a dagger came flying by and into the heart of the vampire. Turning she was the guy from the other night.

" Well we meet again. It seems like we keep bumping into each other. It also seems we have a common enemy: kaname."

Yuuki eyed the stranger. She walked over to the warehouse wall and leaned on it. She was getting weak and dizzy.

" Who are you and what do you know of Kaname?"

" My name is Zero and he is the one who turned me into a monster."

Yuuki felt herself getting dizzy and decided she had to leave and get back before she passed out. She would have no choice but to go back to the Cross headquarters and get some blood.

" Nice meeting you zero but I have to go."

Zero watched her lean up and try to walk. She clearly hadn't gotten enough blood or food in her to keep going. Walking over to her he held her up.

" Come with me you need blood. We need to talk anyway."

Yuuki tried to fight but she was too weak. She had exhausted her energy and knew she was too low on blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zero warmed some blood up and put it in a cup. Carrying it over to the girl on his couch he tilted her head to get her to swallow some blood. Yuuki tried to fight but was too weak and opened her mouth in defeat. The taste of blood was so good she grabbed the cup and drank it down. Opening her eyes she handed Zero the cup and sat up. The hungry feeling in her stomach was going away and she was no longer dizzy. Looking up she saw zero studying her. She also noticed she was in a condo of sorts. Getting up and walking to the window she saw she was very high up. Turning around she looked at Zero.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my apartment. Your safe so don't worry."

"Ok you said Kaname Made you? How long ago were you made?"

Zero motioned for her to sit down and sat across from her in a chair.

"He changed me 200 years ago. I have been hunting him since."

"I was born half vampire half human. My mother was a human villager and my father was a noble vampire. After I was born the other nobles were outraged tried to kill me. So my mother and I went into the mountains and lived. She died from an animal attack. I left and went on the hunt to kill the one who made my mother and I suffer so much. Kaname is a direct link to that man. I was born 400 years ago and his father was my father. I found out about 100 years into my existence that Kaname had killed him. I vowed I would kill kaname for denying me my revenge."

Zero looked at her and took it all in. She was of noble blood? Why did her birth mark not match kaname family's? Was it possible that his father was much older than was thought and of a different coven originally?

"Well I think we should work together to take him down. He ruined both our lives. I know what it is like to see loved ones die and I don't."

Yuuki pondered it and figured it wouldn't hurt.

"Ok but we share all our information and we let the other one in on everything. Any hotspots we both know about them."  
" Deal".

Yuuki nodded and they shook hands.


End file.
